


Excuses

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Laurel's bad at feelings but we just have to stick with her she's got this, Love Confessions, dinahsirenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: they're at Oliver's funeral (sry if that's like sacrilegious) and tommy's like yo laurel we're married and she's like maybe not so she goes over to dinah and she's like yo dinah tommy really thinks he has a shot can u like kiss me or whatever and dinah's like sick will do.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Excuses

Dinah glanced over at Oliver's grave with a sigh. The man annoyed the shit out of her, but he really was a good guy. He was a hero.

A sixth sense warned her of someone's presence and she looked up to see Laurel making a beeline for her from across the gathering. 

"Hey," she said quietly when Laurel got close, still wrapped up in thoughts of Oliver. 

"I need you to kiss me," Laurel said, effectively directing Dinah's thoughts away from Oliver. 

"What?" Dinah replied, shocked and almost certain she'd misheard her.

"Apparently good me decided to settle for Tommy Merlyn, so know he thinks we're like, destined to be together. So, I may have told him I was dating you so he'd back off, but I'm a very bad liar, so he laughed- actually laughed, asshole, and he told me to prove it. So, I need you to kiss me," Laurel said, all in one breath, as if she was trying to get it out before she lost her nerve. 

Dinah looked over Laurel, her face a picture of confusion. "Why didn't you just tell him you weren't interested?" she asked. 

Laurel sighed. "I know I should've but, you know me and feelings. Lying is just easier I guess."

Dinah shrugged. "Okay," she said. 

"Really?" Laurel replied. She'd fully expected to have to avoid Tommy for the rest of the service. 

"Come here," Dinah murmured. 

Laurel stepped forward, filled with nervous excitement. Butterflies filled her stomach.

Dinah placed her hands on Laurel's cheeks and leaned in slowly. 

Laurel met her in the middle for the softest, most comforting kiss she'd ever experienced. She finally got what people meant when they described someone as their home. 

She rested her hands against Dinah's lower back as they separated, trying to keep her close. Their lips were no longer connected, but they still held each other, neither of them wanting to let the other go. 

Dinah's gaze refocused to a point over Laurel's shoulder. Her thumb continued to move in idle circles on Laurel's shoulder, making the other woman feel like melting. 

"Oh, he looks disappointed," Dinah said, looking back at Laurel. "I kind of feel bad." 

"Oh, right," Laurel replied. She'd completely forgotten about Tommy. 

Dinah grinned confidently, like she knew exactly what Laurel was thinking.

She looked so beautiful and- 

Oh, no. 

Laurel was in love with her.

Fuck. 

She couldn't do this. The more she felt for Dinah the harder it would hurt when it ended or when she turned her down. Love never lasted, she knew that. 

"I'm gonna go... talk to Felicity," she said. Then she got out of there, ASAP.

"Laurel wait!" Dinah called after her. 

She kept walking away and didn't look back. 

~ two months and/or twenty years later ~ 

Laurel walked into Dinah's bar in 2040. She recognized the name- The Fishnet. She remembered vaguely- oh, who was she kidding, she remembered every interaction with Dinah with perfect clarity. She'd complimented Dinah's outfit back when they were enemies, and followed it up with 'I would've gone with fishnets'. It probably wasn't why Dinah had chosen the name of her bar, but she could dream. 

The decorations were nice, and someone was up on stage singing with a beautiful voice, but Laurel didn't notice any of it. She had to find Dinah. 

Her jaw dropped when the bartender pointed her to the stage, where Dinah was singing- actually singing, her hair spiraling down her back in loose curls. 

Laurel's heart clenched in a familiar way, a way that she was done running from. 

Dinah looked so carefree and happy that it made Laurel's stomach ache. She was probably better off without Laurel in her life. Maybe this was a mistake. 

Before she could leave the way she came in, Dinah turned and looked right at her. 

Laurel smiled, still overcome with shock at Dinah's transformation. Dinah didn't smile back, which was understandable. Laurel didn't exactly leave things in a great place. 

Dinah turned away and even though she knew it was just a song, and it had nothing to do with her, Laurel's heart lurched when Dinah sang "I'm in love with you." 

Laurel clapped politely when Dinah finished the song and stepped away from the piano. 

Her heart started beating faster as Dinah crossed over to her. She had it. No big deal. She was just about to be more vulnerable than she'd ever been in her life. Easy. 

"What are you doing here?" Dinah asked, not harshly.

"I need you to kiss me," Laurel said, echoing her words from the funeral. 

Dinah actually took a step back, raising her eyebrow. "What's your excuse this time?" she asked. 

"No excuses," Laurel replied. "I'm going to tell you how I feel." 

She took a deep breath and tried to speak, but nothing came out. She was terrified. She balled her hand into a fist, and pressed her short nails into her palm, trying to force herself to speak and punishing herself for not speaking at the same time. 

"Fuck this," Dinah muttered, turning away. 

"No, wait," Laurel said. Dinah turned back, and Laurel still said nothing, small red ovals appearing on her palms. 

"For what?" Dinah asked.

"I..." 

Fuck! Why was this so hard? 

Dinah turned away again and Laurel panicked. 

"I love you!" she said. It came out jumbled, and she spoke too fast, but it was out there. 

Please love me back, she begged silently. 

Dinah turned towards her slowly and Laurel expected her walk away right up until the moment when Dinah's lips were on hers. 

Her eyes fluttered shut and there was that feelings again. Like she'd been drifting her whole life and she'd finally found somewhere to land. 

They broke apart and Dinah gently pressed their foreheads together. 

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered. 

"Me too," Laurel whispered back with a slightly teary-eyed smile. 

"Oh yeah and one of Mia's friends got kidnapped." 

"What?"


End file.
